One Crazy Fairytale
by Angel who can't fly
Summary: When Van was young, he was never allowed out and always wondered what the outside looked like. But when he finally sneaks out, he meets a girl named Hitomi who shows him the world he never knew. Years later, the unexpected happens...
1. Under the Moonlight

One Crazy Fairytale

Hi, it's me again with another story. Only this one will only last for two chapters, I thought it would be a better idea to separate the parts…

Of course the fairytale isn't that crazy, I just didn't know what title to put.

Disclaimer: The storyline of 'One Crazy Fairytale' is mine, but the characters used aren't mine, sad fact, huh?

* * *

Part One: Under the Moonlight

Once apon a time…

There was a prince who never allowed to see the outside world. Then, he was always kept in the castle and never allowed out. The only way he could ever see the outside world was through the window in his room. So he always wondered about what was outside.

_What do the flowers look upclose?_

_I wonder what's out there_

_What's that?_

When he was young, he always wanted to go outside, but he wasn't allowed to and was always told many excuses.

_"The castle is big enough for you to play in, Van."_

_"You have your studies to think of, Van, not silly games out in the garden."_

_"You don't need to go out, Van, everything you need is right here."_

At this moment in time, he was already twelve with a mind of curiosity. He wanted to go out and walk around, no matter where. He had this feeling that where ever he went, he would always find a way back. Doesn't he always? It always works around the castle.

So late at night, he decided to sneak out and see the world for himself. He made a rope out of the cloth in his room and climbed down. "This is the outside?"

To him, the outside was much more beautiful than looking at it from afar. It was a beautiful night, that night, as if Nature was getting ready for Van's arrival. "I didn't know that the trees were so big and these flowers look more beautiful outside than in a flower pot," he said. He knew that he was acting silly, but it's the first time he's ever stepped out of the palace.

He walked through the sleeping town when he kicked something. "It's a rock, no, a pebble." He bent down and picked it up. "So this is what it looks like…"

He continued to walk through the town, looking into the closed shop windows and looking at places he's never seen before.

Then he saw a lot of trees. "This must be the forest," he muttered. He looked around. He didn't think of the guards walking around until now and the minute he saw a weird light, he ran straight into the forest.

"Great, now I'm lost…" he thought to himself.

Then to his utmost surprise, he heard a voice. "Oh… where am I? I think I got lost again!"

He turned to see a girl around his age looking around in confusion. He had no idea who she is. He thought that she was a fairy. After all, in many tales he's heard of so far, the fairies always appear in the forest. He could already feel his heart pounding in his chest when he asked, "Who… are you?"

She turned around and looked at him with her jade green eyes and held his gaze for a moment. When she finally realized that it was another person she was looking at, she smiled. "Hi! I've never seen you here before. Are you lost, too?"

Van didn't know what to say. It's been the first time he's ever spoken with a girl the same age as he was. Yeah, there were woman servants at the castle, but there was never anyone younger than twenty there. He decided it would be safe to pretend. "Um, it's my first time out. My name's Van Fanel."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Do you want to walk around the place? Since you've never been around here before…"

"But you look pretty lost to me," Van said. "Besides, this is a forest."

"Uh? Oh yeah. I know this place isn't very familiar to me but I think that I could work it out. I've been around this area many times," Hitomi said, taking his hand.

Van blushed. "Yeah, okay." It's the first time he's ever felt like this. What could it mean?

"Let's go to the dock first. The dock is always fun!" Hitomi said, smiling. "What is… a dock?"

"No way! You don't know the dock? That's impossible! Every kid should know at least what's near the dock."

"What?" he asked.

"Ships, right? Don't tell me you don't know!" She said in surprise. Van looked down, embarrassed. He was so sure that Hitomi was going to turn around and run away from this weirdo who didn't even know what's near a dock, or even where it is, aside from the fact that it's near water. But instead, she said, "Then we have to go there! There's always at least one ship there at night and the stars are out tonight, it'll be a great first visit to the dock! Let's go!"

She turned around and began to run, which meant that Van had to also follow because she was still holding his hand, and he was going to drag if he didn't run too. She was laughing, like the child she was. But he didn't know what it was like to be with another child like he was. He never was allowed to play with anyone. He used to play with his big brother, but now, Folken's too busy for anything.

But he knew Hitomi was different from any of the people he used to play with… very different. "There's the exit!" she said in an excited tone of voice, disrupting Van's flow of thought.

When they were out of the forest, the wind began to blow and Hitomi walked slower than usual. "We're near the dock," she said with less enthusiasm, Van then wondered how she lost her gusto. Not that they lost most of their energy running through the thick, dark forest, but it nearly seemed as if Hitomi had all the energy in the world to burn. Suddenly, she turned sideways and pointed there, a smile across her face. "There's the dock!"

"Wow." the dock was beautiful. The water sparkled with the moonlight and if you look closely enough, you could see the moon itself reflected on the crystal clear waters and on the water floated a ship, a big white ship. And in the sky hung several stars, for the night sky was clear. "I told you, didn't I? Let's go find someplace to sit!"

She began to run over nearer the dock. "Hey, Wait…" Van said, he had to follow Hitomi over to where she ran and sat down. "Nice view here, right?"

Not knowing what to reply, he nodded. "Hey, Van, do you believe in dreams?"

"Dreams?" he repeated.

"Yeah, like do you believe that they'll all come true someday?"

"I don't know, they might," he said. He'd never ever thought about dreams, because whenever he told someone about his dreams for the future, they would say that:

"_What, Dreams, Van? You don't need to think of your future, your future will be to become king someday, not all of that stuff you're thinking about."_

But he knew very well that he wasn't in line for the thrown, his brother is. His older brother Folken was in line for the thrown and can no doubt handle the position better than anyone else.

"I believe that dreams do come true some day. But my best friend Yukari doesn't think so. She thinks that 'maybe if you wish hard enough, dreaming alone will do no good,'" Hitomi said, acting like a school teacher.

Van couldn't suppress a smile. "What are your dreams?"

"I don't know, I have a lot," she said. "I don't even think all of them would come true, but at least some of them. But I do know that it would be nice if I could become an artist, though. But arts aren't for women. How about you? Do you have dreams?"

"Just the ones I get during my sleep," Van said.

"Then what do you dream of?" she asked.

"I once dreamed of being a bird and flying to different places," he said. He made that up; he didn't want Hitomi to know that he was a prince that never went out until now. His dream was to be free, to be free of everything, responsibilities, rules, everything.

"That's a nice dream," she said.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" someone called.

"Oh! That's my mom! Oh!" Hitomi stood up and ran to where her mom was standing.

"What happened to you, Hitomi?" a tall woman with long wavy brown hair asked Hitomi.

"I was too caught up in talking to my friend… oh, he's gone," Hitomi said.

Van had run back into the shadows of the forest, it was better that way, he realized that too. It was better if she didn't know that Van was a prince.

* * *

Slap! "Oww…" he groaned.

"Didn't I tell you not to go out?" Van's mother said harshly.

Van was surprised by the slap. His mother has never been so harsh before. Never. "Why can't I go out mom?" He asked. "Why can't I go out to play like other kids can?"

Her expression softened. "Van, because there is something that I don't want you to go through, please understand."

Van just looked at his mother, who knelt down and gathered him into her arms. He didn't understand, not a bit.

* * *

Hi, people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it's only part one of two. I also separated the two parts to see if people will like my story, so if you do, please make an effort to make a review on what you think about it so I'll know if I should make the other part 'as soon as I can' or 'leave it for later'

Don't worry, my other story will be updated really soon, I can promise that, just give me a little more time.

Thanks for reading my story!


	2. Draconian Wings

Hi people, I finally decided to update! This is part two. I'm sorry to inform all you people reading my story that I had to cut my story into another part, and you'll have to wait for that. Because this part was getting really long. Sorry if the characters are a bit different, but not entirely.

Disclaimer: As I said, this story line is mine, with the characters from Escaflowne, actually only Van and Hitomi. I hope you'll like this second part! I liked the ending (hehe, just you see what I did to Van!)

* * *

Part Two: Draconian Wings 

Three Years Later

Van looked out the window, his hair blowing with the breeze.

In the last three years, life has been nothing but bad luck for him. His mother died, his father remarried and his stepmother took the liberty to tell him what his birth mother was hiding from him all this time. It was because he was Draconian.

at first, he didn't understand. Just because he was Draconian? No way! Or maybe it's because his stepmother simply despised Draconians. Now he was fifteen and his life was already a mess. Nice, he thought.

He could go wherever he wanted now, only he didn't want to. His stepmother made him believe that he is someone that no one would ever love, for he is a Draconian, a part of the cursed race.

So no one loves him, and he doesn't love anyone. So he thought. Draconians are not capable of love, that's what she said. But somehow, deep within his heart, he knew that was a statement from his stepmother was not true. Because he felt as if he's felt it before, he just didn't remember when.

He never expected it, that moment. Some princesses usually turn their backs the minute they hear that he's actually a Draconian. Snobs, he thought.

Suddenly, he glanced down to see someone walk over to the castle gates. It was a woman, no, there were two women. The one on the left side had short, light brown to blonde hair and jade green eyes; she wore a long pink dress with a rose pinned to front of it. The other was most probably a maid that was ordered to follow her to the castle. From afar, he couldn't really see her face, and he was curious.

He did as he always did when his family had visitors. He's been doing this since he was a kid and he hasn't stopped since. He leaned on the wall. Ears seem to be the only thing he could use to understand what the conversation was about.

"Child, this is a ridiculous conversation."

"Why the heck do you want to see the (censored, this is a kid's story!) Draconian anyways?"

"Draconian?" he whispered to himself in surprise. Did that mean him?

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he heard her say calmly. "But I don't believe that I should turn my back and go back home because of that reason. It's unstable."

"Sheesh! Of course it's a reason! Do you know how many—"

"How many princesses turned their backs at him for the same reason? I've heard," she said. "But I happen to know how he is inside. And you know something: Wings may be a gift, not a curse."

He thought heard his father say something, but he wasn't quite listening anymore. He was thinking of what she just said. Wings may be a gift, not a curse. Does that mean that she doesn't care whether he was Draconian or not? In silence he walked back to his room. He didn't quite understand, maybe the Draconians weren't such a cursed race after all.

_The first time he saw his step mother was after the wedding. He wasn't even allowed to attend the wedding. Not him, not Folken. He had no idea why until she came into the house. He looked up at her with his big, childish maroon eyes and she looked down at him and scowled. "A Draconian? One of the cursed race?"_

"_Cursed race?" he repeated in surprise._

"_Yes, that's right. the Draconians are a cursed race," she looked away from him, as if disgusted at what she was seeing. "Simply incapable of love, incapable of being loved, the Draconians."_

"_No way! That's not true!" he said and ran up the stairs. What if it __**was**__ true? What would he do? But it can't be, his mother was a Draconian too. _

He looked out the window again. The girl was walking away. She looked very familiar. Really familiar. But he couldn't put a finger on it. Suddenly, she turned and looked up, straight at him, and waved. "Mistress?" he thought he heard her maid ask her. But the girl didn't pay her any heed. "Hi!" she said, waving. Then she turned around and said something he couldn't hear to her maid. He thought for a moment. Who was that? Why did she say 'hi'? How did she even know that she was up here?

Mysteries, the world is full of them.

* * *

"Hitomi! Where have you been?" a woman asked. She was in a castle. Hitomi Kanzaki was the daughter of the king's vassal (vassal- noun- a person who serves directly under the king). And the woman talking to her was her mother. 

"I was just visiting an old friend, mother," Hitomi said defensively. "Am I not allowed to go see friends? I'm already fifteen. Besides, I took Elise with me."

"I suppose you're correct about that, you should be allowed out, but you must tell me first, okay? Including your destination and the person you're seeing, okay?"

"Oh, Mom, you act as if I'm secretly meeting some secret lover," Hitomi said accusingly. "But that plot does sound interesting…"

"Don't you dare Hitomi!"

"Alright, Alright, I was kidding," Hitomi said as she ran towards the stairs. "I'll be down for dinner!"

When she finally in her room, she said, "It's been a while, Van."

* * *

He was up practically the whole night. He was still thinking of who that girl was. Light brown hair and green eyes, where has he seen features like that before? He finally gave up trying to sleep and stood up, leaning on the windowsill, his arms crossed and his gaze out the window. "Who are you?" 

"_Hey, Van, do you believe in dreams?"_

Van blinked. Who was talking about dreams again? Must be someone from his family. Folken never talked about anything as interesting as dreams. His father told him that he didn't need to dream and his mother never asked things like that. Maybe it was that girl, what was her name again? He was desperate to remember. He knew that that girl and the woman who came here to see him had some connection.

"_Nice to meet you, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Do you want to walk around a little?"_

"Hitomi… Kazaki? That's her name? Oh yeah, it is," Van recalled. "And she also had light brown hair and green eyes." Now he began to wonder, will he ever see her again? He wanted to, but he didn't know where to look.

"_Let's go to the dock first! The dock is always fun!"_

"The dock, she may be there," Van said in realization. And for the first time, he spread his 'cursed' Draconian wings and began to fly.

* * *

He landed just by the dock. It looks as if it hasn't changed. The water was still crystal clear and several stars could still be seen from the sky and the moon reflected on the clear waters. 

He began to walk around the area, occasionally looking back to check for roaming guards because he didn't want to be brought back without being able to see Hitomi… if she was here.

He got closer and closer to the waters. When he was about to loose all hope and fly away, maybe check tomorrow, he spotted a girl sitting down on a spot at the side, looking out at the beautiful view of the dock. "Hitomi, right?" he asked. She turned then smiled. "Van, they're beautiful."

He looked over his shoulder. He'd forgotten to retract his wings. He turned red and retracted them, also making a series of feathers fall to the ground. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to come here."

"This is the only place I could think of to find you," he answered. "Are you sure that you're not disgusted because I'm Draconian?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Just because you're Draconian doesn't mean that you're not human as well," she said. "I did say before, Wings can be a gift, not a curse."

"So when did you find out?" Van asked. "That I'm a prince, I mean."

"My father is one of your father's vassals. I found out easily," she said. "Why don't you sit down?"

Van sat down. Somehow, he could already feel his heart racing, why is that? "Isn't your parents going to worry about you?"

"Aren't yours?" she asked.

"Not really, I snuck out. Like last time," he said.

"Is that what you meant by a bird? To be free?"

Van nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess."

Moments later, Hitomi stood up. "I think I need to go already, before my mom notices that I'm gone."

"I guess I should go too," Van said, also standing up.

"Just wait, I want to give you something," Hitomi said, blushing a little bit.

"Give me something?" Van repeated and Hitomi nodded. She bent a little bit toward him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Van turned bright red. "What was that?"

"Ehe, it's just a little kiss, see you around, Van!" Hitomi said and ran off.

"A… kiss?" he repeated, still blushing a little and his heart still beating fast. Maybe his stepmother was wrong about Draconians incapable of giving and receiving love. Finally, he spread his wings and started to head home.

* * *

Hi, people who are reading my story! Did you like it? Sorry I had to seperate the parts again. It was longer than I could handle. 

I would really like to know what you think about this second part. The more reviews, the faster I update.

I told you I liked the ending, didn't you? (cheeky laugh) Thanks for reading!


End file.
